Accidents Happen
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Castle invites Beckett to a show. Castle/Beckett


**Title:** Accidents happen

**Author:** eccentricrabbit

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Beckett/Castle

**Summary:** Castle invites Beckett out to see a show. Castle/Beckett

**Authors Note**: I've just become addicted to Castle. Thank you odakota_rose ;-) I've watched it all, but I don't think there are any spoilers in here. Enjoy, and please **review**, it means a lot to me. :-)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly these characters are not mine.

..

Beckett yawned; she stretched her arms out in front of her then placed a hand at the small of her back and arched her spine. She hadn't slept as well as she should have the night before. She stepped further from her bed and opened her curtains. Across the street she could see a tortoiseshell cat arching her back just as Beckett had been moments before, and she smiled. It was sunny outside, and steam rose from the rain soaked street. Last night the heavens had absolutely let loose, rain had poured down so hard she wondered at times whether it was going to come straight through the roof of her apartment. Her phone rang from the other room, and she slowly walked towards it silently hoping it wasn't a murder. She'd worked through her last weekend, and she was really hoping to have this one off.

"Beckett," she answered. Caller ID told her it was Castle, what he wanted with her on a Saturday she couldn't guess.

"Hey," silence.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asked, the silence unnerving her.

"No, no. Sorry you sounded se- um my mother is in a show tonight, and I wondered if you would accompany me?" Castle the _master_ of words, stumbling through a simple question? This was interesting. And what was he going to say? She sounded what? Beckett nearly forgot to answer as she realised the only word he could have been about to say was _sexy_.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet Castle, can I let you know?" She cleared my throat. "What time is it?"

"It's at seven. I'll be picking up Ashley, Alexis' boyfriend first, and I could pick you up at say six thirty?" I hadn't said yes yet Castle! She said silently. But deep down Beckett knew there was no way she would say no to spending an evening in his company.

"Yes Castle," she says, making sure to sound exasperated.

"Thanks Beckett, see you tonight." She hung up, and smiled at the phone. She had really begun enjoying her time with Castle lately. Sure he could drive her up the wall at times, and his ego needed her to poke a few holes in it now and again... But she had come to realise that while Castle could come across as childish, and a little too casual... He was actually a responsible man. He was continuously on time, he cared for his daughter with all his being, and he actually had a brilliant mind and could think about things from _way_ outside of the box. Sometimes she envied how easily he could do that.

..

_Later that day_

..

The day had flown by, she'd managed to clean her apartment, finally stock up on groceries, and she'd even bought herself a new dress for the show that night. It was a simple red dress with a modestly cut neck, and a rather low cut back it fell just above the knee. With a smirk, she imagined Castle's face when he saw her. Because she _knew_ what he thought of her body... She felt a little bad teasing him when she had no intention of going _there_ with him. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"We're on our way now; we're a little earlier than expected." Castle. Crap. She hadn't even dressed yet! She checked her clock, 5.45, he would be here by about quarter past six, maybe twenty past at the latest. Thankfully she had already showered, but a glimpse in her mirror made her cringe, her hair had frizzed in the annoyingly humid weather outside. She had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

"Okay, see you soon." She answered calmly, but began slipping off her jeans as she hung up her phone and threw it onto the bed.

The dress went well with her dress heels, her legs looked longer than she expected, and the red seemed to accentuate the green of her eyes. Still, she suddenly felt very self conscious, of all the beautiful women Castle could have taken out tonight, why did he choose her? Sure they are friends, good friends these days... But he's used to having a beautiful woman on his arm in public places, and she doesn't look anything like those leggy blondes.

Once she'd finished her make-up, and sprayed on a little perfume, she bit her lip and stared at her reflection. What would she do with her hair? She turned on her curlers, and brushed her hair while they heated up. 6.10 and she was nearly ready, she'd gotten ready it in record time! She curled her hair, enjoying the relief she felt when the frizz on the top of her head died down. It always irritated her to no end in this weather; it was the only problem of inheriting her mother's wavy hair.

Just as she scooped up her handbag, the doorbell rang. She did a quick check in her bag to make sure she had everything, grabbed her phone from the bed and shoved it in and grabbed a black shrug top that had been hanging on her bedroom door handle. "Coming," she called; pretty sure with the thin walls in her apartment Castle would be able to hear her.

She opened the door, and subtly looked him up and down. He truly did look handsome tonight, or as he puts it... _Ruggedly_ handsome. She smiled, and turned her back on him to lock her door behind her. Castle cleared his throat, and she turned around only to catch his now slightly glazed blue eyes, they had been on the bare skin of her back obviously. She widened her eyes and tilted her head. "What Castle?" He recovered quickly.

"Nothing Beckett, you just look stunning." His eyes fell from her face and travelled downwards, she knew exactly where they were headed.

"Uh huh, you don't look so bad yourself." She told him, and began walking down her hallway, his soft footfalls followed her, but he seemed to be hanging back a little, for the view she guessed. She blushed a little at this, but smiled all the same, at least _someone_ thought she was sexy.

..

"You were wonderful Martha," Beckett gushed after the show. She'd sat with Alexis and Ashley on her left and Castle on her right. He'd been stopped by a few people asking for autographs on the way in, but mostly he had focused on her all night. She forgot how comfortable she was with him, even out of the workplace. He's just one of those men that put you at ease immediately. He had ordered them both drinks throughout, and she was beginning to feel the wine going to her head, and her face felt a little flushed.

"Why thank you Detective Beckett, it was a nice surprise that you could make it tonight." Martha grinned, adrenaline from her performance still running through her body. Alexis tugged at Beckett's sleeve. "Ashley and I are just going to go get a soda from the bar," she pointed towards the bar.

"Sure, I'll tell your dad..." Beckett looked towards where he had been, but he had disappeared, and when she turned back towards Martha she had gone too. The lobby was filled with people, mostly people she didn't know. Feeling a little apprehensive, Beckett scanned the crowd. Before she could worry too much, a warm hand touched her elbow.

"Where did Alexis and Ashley go?" Castle had snuck up behind her; he leaned in close his lips felt like they were mere millimetres from her ear. She turned to answer him, but his face being so close she bumped her nose with his and she felt a light touch of his lips accidentally brushing hers. In the fraction of a second while she got ready to yank her face from his, her eyes met his. And she found herself not moving. His nose touched hers again, and she could smell the whisky on his breathe, and his aftershave. She felt a little dizzy from the proximity. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and then he pulled back slowly. She totally forgot what he had asked her. Castle had just kissed her. And she had let him. The question being, _why_ had she let him? She licked her lips and tasted whisky.

"Beckett I'm..." Castle stopped part way through what he was saying and cocked his head to the side to look at her.

"You're what Castle?" She asked, injecting confidence into her words when her legs felt a little wobbly, and her heart raced a mile a minute. She wanted to kiss him again _really_ kiss him. But she couldn't allow herself that luxury. She could ruin their partnership, their friendship. She couldn't let that happen.

"I was going to apologise... But I can't say that I won't _accidentally_ do that again." He smirked, and she bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"I hope you know I'll break your arm next time you try anything funny with me." She teases, her eyes meeting his and then skimming the crowd for a distraction. They had lightened the mood, but their 'accidental' kiss was undoubtedly not going to be forgotten, they had both felt the buzz from just the lightest touch of their lips. She hadn't felt like that for a man in a very long time.

She felt her resolve break just a little.

..

**The End.**


End file.
